


News

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [8]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	News

Even with going back to work the next day, you weren’t all there. John had his men go by the library once an hour just to check to make sure no one else tried anything. It was always a different guy, so it wasn’t like they were all passing at once. 

Sam came by on break to bring you something to eat. “I’m already working on the case.” He assured. “We’ll get them out.” He added. “It might just be a month or two.” 

Hearing that, you felt sick to your stomach. “What if it’s longer?” You asked.

“Depends on a few things. Longer is a year. Longest is more but I don’t think it’ll come down to that.” He wanted to be honest with you. “They’re being charged with breaking and entering, assault, assault with a deadly weapon...and attempted murder.”

You rubbed over your face. “So it depends on what sticks?” Your hands were shaking as you played with the food he brought. “It doesn’t count that those guys kidnapped me? Or any of that?” You swallowed. “It doesn’t matter that they were saving me?”

“If I can get evidence I’m sure I can get some dropped, but I’m not sure about everything. Kevin is gathering every type of video footage he can.” He explained. “Including some of Dean carrying you in from your porch camera, as that shows your bruises and stuff fresh.”

You nodded slowly. “When do you have to have stuff by?” You asked, wishing you would wake up and this would just be a bad dream.

He gave a soft shrug. “No for sure date yet.” He knew you were hurting. “I’ll keep you updated, though. “Do you want me to sync my google calendar with yours? So you have a constant update for dates?”

“Please.” You sighed. “I’m glad they have you.” You said honestly. “I don’t think I’d be able to trust anyone else with their cases.” 

“Yeah, didn’t think I’d go to law school for my brother. But here we are.” He smiled slightly. “How about I stay over tonight?” 

You nodded. “Sure.” You agreed. 

* * *

Dean had been in jail for nearly 2 months, and you visited him once a week. And that’s where you were headed that Sunday afternoon, bundled up in a sweater, leggings, and a cute pair of boots. It was getting chillier and chillier, and you lost hope that you’d be spending your first Christmas with your boyfriend. The second you saw him, you smiled. “Hey you.” You said when you’d each picked up the phone. 

“Hey, babe.” He looked a tiny bit more relaxed when he saw you. “I have some news.” 

You licked your lips. “Me, too.” 

“You first.” Dean nodded, smiling encouragingly. 

“Okay, it’s less news and more...possible news?” You were nervous. “I have an appointment next week to see if I’m pregnant.” You teared up, scared for his reaction.

He had definitely not been expecting that and he raised his eyebrows. “Oh. Wow. I wasn’t expecting that.” He said honestly. “You think you are? Or the appointment is about confirming it?” He asked, not sure how to feel one way or the other. 

You let out a breath. “I might be.” You shrugged. “I haven’t had a period since a couple weeks before we slept together.”

“That’s a long time.” He said. “I wish I could be there for you at the appointment. Take Sammy? Or Cas. Or any of them.” He shrugged. “Do they know?” 

“No.” You shook your head. “I wanted to tell you first. It would be wrong to tell them before you.” He likely would have been upset to find out he wasn’t the first told. “But, that’s all I can say for now. What’s your news?” You wiped your cheek. 

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “They gave me a plea deal. I accepted it, only because they took attempted murder off the table. If they hadn’t, I’d be facing life.” He told you. “I’ll be in here for five years.”

“Five?” You choked out. “I’m grateful it’s not life, but five is still a lot.” 

“I honestly think it would be more if it wasn’t for the evidence Sammy gave them.” He told you. “I’m hoping I can get out sooner for good behavior.” Especially if you did turn out to be pregnant.

“I’m hoping, too.” You couldn’t help but let some tears fall. Not a day went by that you didn’t feel guilty. “I tried visiting Benny, but they won’t let me. I’m not family or something.” You sighed. “I did write him a letter last week, though. So, hopefully he gets that soon.” You drew lines with your finger on the shelf type table in front of you.

He shook his head. “Have Sammy come up with something so you can visit.” He watched you. “If...if you’re not pregnant, or I guess even if you are...I don’t expect you to stay with me for five years.” The thought hurt, but he would understand. “I would get it.” 

You stared at him. “I care about you, Dean. I don’t plan to go anywhere. You’re in here because of me.” You replied. “You’d still be free otherwise.”

He nodded, looking down. “Don’t stay because of that.” 

“I’m not.” You promised. “I’m staying because I want to. I just...I’m just sorry you’re sitting over there.” You sighed. “I’m still processing it, honestly.” 

“I understand.” He licked his lips. “I hope that you’re still having dinner with the guys? I know you really liked having them over.” It would be something you could still do, and hopefully it would help you.

You nodded. “Someone usually stays over, too. Mostly Sam or Cas. John when he’s in town.” You assured him. “When his men are in town, one drives by the library to check on me.” You added. “The other librarians have gotten used to the sounds of a motorcycle.” 

“Good. I’m glad they’re keeping an eye on you.” He nodded. 

* * *

It had been two weeks since you’d visited Dean, making him nervous. Until he was told he had a visitor. Walking in, he smiled when he saw you. He sat quickly, eager to ask. He had grown more and more comfortable with the idea of fatherhood. “Hey, babe.” He greeted you. “How did your appointment go?” 

Putting the phone between your shoulder and ear, you pulled out a little picture and put it up to the glass.

He slowly smiled, a mixture of happiness and sadness. “Wow. A little me or you.” He sniffed, tearing up. “I’ve never seen one of these before.” He chuckled. “How are you feeling?” 

“A bit scared, honestly.” You gave him a small smile. You didn’t wear a huge smile, making Dean a bit worried. “I know the guys will be there to help, at least I hope so. But…” You shrugged sadly. “It’s a big thing. A small human.” 

“I know the guys will help. Sammy for sure.” He told you. “Who went with you to the appointment?” He wondered. 

“Cas, actually.” You chuckled. “I didn’t know a grown man could look like such a big kid.” You told him.

He smiled. “He is the biggest softie.” He nodded. “So you’ve told everyone?” 

You shook your head. “I’m telling them at the next dinner.” You smiled. “Only Cas knows, and he promised not to say anything. I’m kinda scared your dad is gonna be mad…” 

“Worried, but probably not mad.” Dean shrugged a shoulder. “But you’re keeping it?” At least that’s what it sounded like to him. 

“I am.” You nodded. “I understand if you’re not exactly excited or anything.” You looked down.

“I’m just not excited about missing it. Missing being there for you. Missing the birth. Kid won’t even know me.” He said softly. “I’ll be a stranger. They’ll be in school before I’m out.” While he had zero plans to be a father, if he had planned it- it would not have been like this. “They’ll probably be attached to Sam and the guys more than they ever will be to me.” 

“I plan to start bringing them to see you as soon as I’m allowed.” There was no way you wouldn’t try to let them bond. “And I’ll send you pictures, too.” You realized you had none of Dean. You’d have to ask John and Sam if they had any. Or print some out.

He nodded, trying to remain positive for you. “Hey, let’s talk about something else for now, okay?” He suggested. When you smiled and nodded, he felt hopeful. 

* * *

Come the next family dinner, you were nervous. Cas came over earlier in the afternoon to keep you company. “They’ll be happy.” He rubbed your back as you took some deep breaths a few minutes before they arrived. You’d opted to make chicken parm for dinner, garlic bread, and a side salad. Cas had brought Reese’s Ice cream (at your request), and sorbet. 

Per usual, Sam got there first, followed by John. Everyone shuffled in shortly after and took a seat. “You okay, sweetheart?” John asked. “You’re lookin’ pale.”

You chewed on your lip and couldn’t help but burst into tears. Cas rubbed your back, but John, Sam, and Kevin were completely confused. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Sam asked gently. “Did something happen?” 

When you glanced at Cas, he gave you a comforting smile. Sniffing, you stared at the table. “I’m pregnant.” You managed.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment and you pushed the sonogram into the middle of the table. John was the one to lift it first to look at it. “How far along are you?” He asked. 

“Almost three months.” You sighed. Of course the day you got pregnant was also the day Dean got arrested. 

Sam nodded and reached over to squeeze your hand. “We’re here for you.” He promised. “Does Dean know yet?” He asked, not sure if you’d seen him since finding out. 

You nodded. “Yeah, I told him first. Well, told him a few weeks ago I might be. Then when I visited him last Sunday. Showed him that.” You motioned to the picture John was still staring at. 

“How’d it take it?” Kevin asked softly. “I want to say congratulations but I’m not sure how you feel.” He admitted, making you smile. He was always so considerate. 

“He wasn’t expecting me to say I might be pregnant. He’s more upset that he’s not gonna be here for me, and he’s scared that they’ll be more attached to you guys than him.” You wiped your cheeks. “But I told him I’d start bringing them to see him once I’m allowed.”

“I’ll see what I can do about visitation.” Sam promised. 

“Thank you.” You told him. “J-John?” You looked at the older man, worried, as he really hadn’t said much.

He gently set down the picture and smiled at you. “We’ll be there for you both.” He promised, seeing you looked relieved at that. “And why don’t you just call me dad?”

You teared up all over again. “Thank you.” You breathed. “I was so scared you’d be upset.” You admitted.

“I get that.” He nodded. “I’m upset Dean can’t be here, but we’ll make the best of it.” There was no way in hell he wouldn’t be there for his grandkid. “We’ll help you turn your second room into a nursery. You don’t have to worry about any of that.”

You took a deep breath. “That means a lot.” You smiled. You took another deep breath to compose yourself. “Alright, let’s eat because I’m starving.” 


End file.
